


Absorbe electricidad

by Morde



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, absorber, droga, habilidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde





	Absorbe electricidad

Jolteon estaba exhausto y a punto de desfallecer. Pero, aun así, su entrenador había decidido sacarlo a combatir. Jadeaba y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Y se avecinaba un Rayo de su oponente, un Vikavolt.

Pero, para sorpresa del insecto, el ataque tuvo otro efecto en Jolteon. El Rayo impactó contra el Pokémon eléctrico, pero no fue dolor lo que sentía. Miles de voltios recorrían su cuerpo activando cada músculo, cada célula que lo componía. Jolteon se sentía en éxtasis. Sentía que nadie le iba a parar. Y cuando la descarga terminó, era como si no hubiera recibido daño alguno anteriormente en el combate. Mostraba una sonrisa amenazante, de alguien que estaba con fuerzas y listo para destrozar a su oponente.


End file.
